Garments adjustable in size are known in numerous variants. This also applies to protective vests. The term “protective vest” is to be understood in its most general sense here. It includes warning vests, safety vests, working vests, etc., to name only a few examples of protective vests. Adjustability in size in currently known protective vests is, for example, provided by hook-and-loop fasteners being fixable in different positions. This is, as such, an implementable solution, such protective vests, however, being comparably complex in manufacturing. Further, adjusting hook-and-loop fasteners may be difficult or troublesome. Also, hook-and-loop fasteners tend to lose their functionality with time under unfavourable conditions.
The invention is based on the object to provide a garment adjustable in its size which is easy to manufacture, can be effortlessly converted into the various size adjustments, and exhibits no or hardly any wear in the area of the means for size adaptation.
Said object is solved by the features of the independent claim.
Advantageous embodiments of the invention are specified in the dependent claims.